epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt Heal Competition
Day 108 Right fuckers. Some of y'all been ignoring me on this. No double heals for people above 25 health. If these happen then they will be classed as a single heal. I would appreciate you check who you are healing to make sure you are able to. Welcome one and all to a fabulous new event. This isn’t new. There has been three of these already… Shut the fuck up, Neo. I didn’t hire you to contradict me in the fucking first paragraph. Just get your fat Michael Cera ass doing whatever it is you do for this. Idk. Clean the toilets or some shit. Anyways, now that little interruption has been dealt with, let’s get right into the discussion. Dude, why are you quoting Keemstar. Who the fuck is that? Seriously, fuck you, Neo. I just want to do a nice and normal introduction and you feel the need to pipe up with your own comments every other fucking sentence. Right, back to this. I am very proud to present- We. Fine. We are very proud to present to you, the Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal! Dude, was that meant to be a big announcement? They already know what it is. They read the title. This is fucking stupid. No, Neo, you’re fucking stupid. Now fuck off and get me a coffee whilst I explain the rules to these nice people. Urgh, fine. Rules So, essentially, the rules for this are the same as with any other Hurt/Heal on the wiki. Here we have 199 of the wiki’s most liked, notorious, and intelligent users (and Mortal) , coming from all periods of the wiki’s existence. We have super relevant new users, and then people who most new users will be like "...who the fuck..." (VintageSir, anyone?). Each day you get two hurts and two heals, that you can enact on any of the living users on the list. To use this you must first have an account, and secondly, that account must have been on the wiki for at least a month. No AWC votes, and, hopefully, no sock votes. Everyone starts off with ten health points. When someone hits 0 they die, and will be sent to the graveyard. There is a maximum total of 40 health points. The blog will be updated at high noon GMT. After this you may post. POST YOUR VOTES AFTER NOON GMT. After that has passed you are entitled to vote again. There is no influencing the votes of others through bribes or blackmail. Any actions like this that are discovered will result in a three day ban, if you are discovered doing so again it will be 6, then 9, 12 etc. Another one that should not require me to tell you. When you are told to end an argument occurring in the comments, then do so. I wish for this to pass with less arguing than the previous games. This should really be unspoken. You cannot fucking hurt or heal yourself. We are looking at you, Sega. So without further ado... Let’s get hurting- ... ... ...Neo you were meant to fucking say healing. Oh shit! Was I? Fuck, can we do that again? Nope. We don’t have that kind of budget. Just get this started. Fine, Daddy Loyg. Begin... NOW! Contestants (22 living) #MetalFire - 7 Graveyard (178 dead users) --Top 10-- 10th Dark Cyan - Killed by Santoryu - Day One Hundred and Four - Written Out! 9th Dragonsblood23 - Killed by Triple Stabber - Day One Hundred and Five - Dragon's bleeding! 8th ThyNotShallRap - Killed by Teddy - Day One Hundred and Five - ThyNotShallLive! 7th JakeTheManiac - Killed by Santory - Day One Hundred and Five - Scripted Death! 6th Teddy Fail - Killed by Bantha - Day One Hundred and Five - Teddy Failed!!!! 5th TKandMit - Killed by Padsquad - Day One Hundred and Six - Drive-by Shooting! 4th Loygansono55 - Killed by Left 4 Speed - Day One Hundred and Seven - Turned into Haggis! 3rd Captain Warrior - Killed by Joeaikman - Day One Hundred and Eight - Malfunctioned! 2nd Jella141 - Killed by Joeaikman - Day One Hundred and Eight - Killed in the line of duty! Category:Blog posts